


Stuck on You

by JamiBunny



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: April Fools' Day, Chaptered, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiBunny/pseuds/JamiBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way is there to teach the Autobots about Earth culture than to introduce them to April Fools' Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adhesive

The First of April. The one day of the year dedicated to jokes and hoaxes.

Needless to say, it was also one of Miko's favorite holidays. She and her unwilling accomplices had spent the entire weekend preparing for this day, acquiring the needed materials for what, she hoped, would be the "Prank of the Century."

This year's targets: The Autobots.

What better way to teach the sentient alien robots about Earth culture than to introduce them to this internationally-recognized holiday?

* * *

For the resident Autobot medic, Wednesday morning began just like any other day. Ratchet awoke from recharge, consumed his daily Energon, and then began checking the schematics on the GroundBridge. It was not until he saw Optimus staring at him with an unreadable expression that he felt something was amiss.

"Good morning, Optimus," he said, inclining his head in greeting. "Do you need something?"

Ratchet did not miss the slight twitch of his leader's mouth, as if he was trying to suppress a smile. While the medic thought that the Prime needed to smile more, something about the situation was… _wrong,_ somehow.

"No, thank you," Optimus answered, shaking his head. Before he crossed through the GroundBridge gate to go on patrol, he added, "It looks like the children have managed to leave quite an impression on you."

And with that, the leader of the Autobots stepped through the portal and disappeared.

The medic could only guess at the Prime's cryptic sentence until he finally looked down at himself and saw something on his leg. On what would have been his bumper when he transformed into his emergency vehicle mode was a small rectangular sticker.

"Those blasted kids…"

* * *

When Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee arrived back at the base with their Human friends, they stumbled upon the scene of the medic surrounded by what looked like buckets of solvent, vigorously trying to scrub something off of his left leg. Upon closer inspection, they could see what appeared to be a sticker firmly attached to him. Ratchet immediately raised his head to address the curious onlookers.

"Whose idea was this?" he growled, motioning towards his undesired decoration, which showed _"Mad scientist on board"_ in large green letters.

Everyone's heads turned towards Miko. "Guilty as charged," she said sheepishly from behind Bulkhead's foot.

"I don't think you're the only one." The medic continued to glare down at her. "You may have managed to stick it on me sometime yesterday—though _how_ you did it escapes me—but you would have needed help since I can see these 'decorations' on the rest of us."

The remaining Autobots took that statement as a cue to examine themselves and each other, only to find stickers attached to them, too.

Arcee's accessory said, _"Rebel girl… My way or my way!"_ Bulkhead's new addition proclaimed, _"BOOM! BOOM! POW!"_ in some sort of comic book font. Bumblebee looked down at his _"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee"_ with an appreciative expression.

"Don't give me that innocent look, Bumblebee," Ratchet accused. "You're one of the well-known pranksters amongst us Cybertronians." He switched his glare to the two Human boys. "And don't tell me you two weren't involved at all."

For a long moment, no one spoke.

"Bumblebee helped me with the mixture for the nearly-permanent glue," Raf finally admitted. "Jack bought the actual stickers on the Internet."

Jack slid a hand over his face in exasperation. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea."

* * *

Half an hour later, Optimus passed through the GroundBridge to return to the outpost and came upon the unexpected, yet no less amusing, sight of the Human children and Bumblebee scrubbing off the stickers from the other Autobots. They turned to look at him.

"You have something on your leg, Optimus," Bulkhead said after a short silence. "Looks like you didn't survive the prank unscathed, either."

The Autobot leader shifted his right leg and saw _"This is how I roll,"_ along with the picture of a truck, on the adornment stuck to his limb. He raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps the children have managed to leave an impression on all of us, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those are real-life bumper stickers. It took me forever to find which ones matched with each Autobot.


	2. Static Cling

Miko could not have been more excited when Wheeljack finally decided to stay on Earth. Sure, he was not staying with the rest of Team Prime, nor officially joining the group, but at least he was on the same planet.

Of course, this also meant that he would have to familiarize himself with the customs of her homeworld…

As one of the unofficial Human ambassadors to the Autobots, Miko would take it upon herself to give the ex-Wrecker a crash course on Human culture. She would have to tone down the hoax significantly, given that she no longer had the resources she had from the April Fools' prank from months ago.

Then again, there was only one victim this time around. She was sure she could handle it.

Wheeljack had opted to remain at the base for a few days to catch up with Bulkhead and the other Autobots, which gave Miko some time to set up her plan. Unfortunately, her former accomplices were "too busy" to help this time around since the new school year had begun.

Miko had a feeling they just did not want to be caught and punished like last time.

As if that would stop her!

The opportunity she had been waiting for finally arrived when Wheeljack and Bulkhead came back to the outpost, with the former sporting a new alternate mode.

Perfect.

* * *

Hours after driving away from the Autobot outpost to explore the organic planet on which he had chosen to stay—at least for a short while—the ex-Wrecker noticed something on both of his legs after he had transformed back into his bipedal mode under the cover of darkness.

Wheeljack immediately went on alert, but relaxed just as quickly as he saw he was not being negatively affected. Scanning his own legs, which he knew to form the trunk of his alternate mode, there was some sort of thin vinyl covering them in the shape of Human-made grenades. They were not adhesive, merely clinging to the metal of his armor by static.

Well, he certainly did not remember attaching these decorations on himself.

"You got me good, for a Human."

Chuckling, he bent down to carefully peel off the thin adornments, though he appreciated the grenades they symbolized. The Human Wrecker had good taste.

…He missed the adhesive bumper sticker saying _"If guns are outlawed, can we use swords?"_ that remained on his back. It would be some time before he found it.

* * *

Bulkhead had noticed what Miko had been doing, managing not to tip off his old friend, when his partner rode inside Wheeljack's sports car alternate mode and stored her belongings in his trunk.

"You're lucky that Jackie's a good sport."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He was the prankster within the Wreckers." His voice dropped into a wistful tone. "Said it was supposed to raise morale, and raise morale he did…"

"Awesome!"

"He'll most likely get you back, since you're an honorary Wrecker. It might not have been flashy, but depending on how long he doesn't notice those decals, you'll gain quite a bit of respect from him. You should have seen the jokes he pulled on the 'Cons…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last time, those decals and bumper sticker actually exist.


End file.
